Born Under A Bad Sun
by Peeler
Summary: Years after the fall of Lord Voldemort, an aged Draco Malfoy passes on the tale of the epic struggle to the tattered remnants of the wizarding world. Chapter 9 Up Now! Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1 - And So It Begins

****

Author's Note: This is the first part of a rather long series in which a very old Draco tries to pass on the history of the battle with Voldemort to a new generation of wizards. (I've amalgamated what were previously Chapters 1 and 2, plus the BRAND NEW Chapter 3). Please review, or else I don't know how many people read it. You don't even have to say anything, just say 'good' or 'bad'. 

P.S. : I'm writing this while listening to a mix of Pantera and Queen, which may account for any discrepancies noticed. 

**Disclaimer:** There be a distinct lack of original characters here, as they all belong to JK Rowling (though I still deny that Warner Bros. Owns anything, and am working on a concept for "Harry Potter and the Brothers Warner"). 

****

Born Under A Bad Sun

By Peeler

__

* Lo, for even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear nothing…..

* Psalm 23

****

"Gather around, children, and I will tell you a tale. 'Tis a grand tale, of sorrow, of courage, and in the end, of triumph. Part of this tale I have already told, and you have already heard. All of you gather round and I'll tell you the grandest tale of all time. For this is the tale of Harry Potter….."

"…..And when I said, no, wait, Diggory was the first - Then they all attacked me. And you know, my friend Vince, he never got those tentacles off his face as long as he lived….."

As I spoke to the children I was being drawn into the story. I could see the images of a time long past in my mind. And I knew, this was it, my last chance to tell of why we are here today. And if I perish before I finish my story, this history will go to the abyss with me…so listen well, and repeat this tale to all you meet. 

The _Daily Prophet_ records what we have documented of the events leading up to and surrounding the return of the Dark Lord. After the return of Voldemort, however, records are vague, or exist not at all. The tale begins after my fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. After departing the school train, I was summoned to my father's study. He lectured me on the importance of keeping a cool head when in enemy territory, and told me for the last of many times of his famous duel with the Auror Jeremiah Radcliffe. "Now, son", he said, "If there had been anyone else there to fight me, there's no way I would have won. You remember that. There's no situation that you can't work to your advantage." And then he sent me out to the garden to help my mother weed. I remember it as if it were yesterday. It was the last time I saw him…..

I heard years later why my father was sent on that Gods-forsaken assignment. His Patronus Charm was the strongest of any Death Eater's, or so they say. Now, Azkaban, being unplottable, could not be apparated onto. Voldemort needed someone, someone sane and with the Dark Mark, to fly to Azkaban, outside the walls. He sent Lucius Malfoy. When the Dark Lord spoke to me, he told me how my father fought the Dementors, keeping them back just long enough for Voldemort to apparate in next to him. But by the time Voldemort got there, he was dead. 150 Dementors can kill you by their concentrated will alone, especially if you've lived as dark and tormented a life as my father had…..

But my father's sacrifice gave Voldemort the opening he needed. The Dark Lord relished the chill of the Dementors, he was able to feed his own power off of theirs, and they were afraid. Voldemort told me of the speech he gave there, the surf crashing behind him, wind sweeping his cloak out behind him like a great streamer, while thunderheads battled above. "Dementors of Azkaban" he shouted "Do you not grow tired of your exile upon this wind-swept isle? Can you not see that the ministry imprisons you alongside those you guard? Surely you wish for the freedom you so deserve, the freedom to use your powers in the world beyond this isolated prison cell? Now, join with me, restrain from attacking my Death Eaters, and I will bring you far from this place, to cities ripe with souls for your hunger. Are you with me?" As 300 Dementors knelt on the ground before the Dark Lord. Voldemort walked to the jail cells, and found there a frail but defiant figure standing tall. When she saw him, she fell to her knees. Later, she would tell me it was the first time she had left her feet since her banishment. With a sweep of the Dark Lord's hand, the bars to her cell collapsed on themselves. "Rise, my friend" he said "Rise and take up your position again. Amanita Lestrange, you are once again my second in command. Now give me your arm." When the Dark Mark shone black on Amanita's arm, seventy black-robed figures appeared around the pair. An hour later, Lord Voldemort shouted to the assembled army of Dementors and Death Eaters, "Now, my friends, we are united once more under the Dark Mark! But before we leave this place, let us pay tribute to the man who won us this victory!"

I know the Dark Lord told the truth. For after the war, I went to Azkaban. The stone cell walls and iron bars had been torn down, and crushed into piles. From the air, one can see what the rubble of what was once Azkaban now spells. 

****

HERE LIES LUCIUS MALFOY

DEATH EATER OF LORD VOLDEMORT

BY HIS BLOOD WAS AZKABAN DESTROYED

With the death of my father, everything I had ever known changed. By the laws of the Ministry of Magic, I could not qualify to inherit the estate until my 18th birthday, so my mother had legal ownership. However, my father's death had put her at her wit's end. She had no will to do anything around the house. I hired more servants in her name, and took on the burden of running the manor. While I found the work tedious in the extreme, I was able to discover a great number of my father's private documents and research projects. I discovered that the name of Malfoy had come into significant prominence after Laszlo Malfoy married one of Salazar Slytherin's great-great-granddaughters. I also discovered that only one Malfoy had ever been engaged to anyone not of pure blood, and he had been assassinated prior to the wedding. Most of my father's research was focused on how magic was strengthened by a wizard's purity of blood. Though I spent days going through this information, I found nothing of particular interest. I sold all the minority shares the estate still owned, and handed over the managing of the manor to the servants, though if they wished to do something of import they were to inform me. And then I did something which changed my life, irreparably. Under the guise of going on holiday, I decided to seek Lord Voldemort. 

The adage which says "If you go looking for trouble it will find you" is not necessarily correct. I hunted countless places for any sign of the Death Eaters. My father's will had given ownership of the estate's winged horses to an older uncle, so I had to travel by broomstick. I spoke to the patrons of roadside taverns for news. I read the _Daily Prophet_, but there was precious little being reported. Apparently Fudge didn't want to cause a panic, and was blackmailing the reporters. As I was about to despair, I remembered my father had a list of the addresses of all currently registered Hogwarts students. Well, that gave me an idea. 

There is no description for the anger I saw on Hermione Granger's face when she opened her door and saw me standing there. It's slightly more possible to describe the pain of having a rather heavy door striking you in the face, and this was what I had experienced a moment later. Realizing straightaway that Hermione wouldn't listen to anything I was going to say, I decided, perhaps a less direct route would be better. My plan was this: somehow I would have to get my hands on the jar in which Rita Skeeter, unregistered animagus and journalist, was trapped. And since even that foolish mudblood Granger would have nothing against rumors about Voldemort's return, Rita wouldn't have the beans spilled about her beetleness. Well, how hard could this be? I was soon to find out. 

I tried to slip into the Granger house through the front door and found that there were friendship wards on it. No-one without good intentions towards the inhabitants could enter, and I sure couldn't break it. That's when I had another brainwave. I flew around the house until I located Hermione's room. The wards stretched around all the walls. However, I was able to create a large hole in the roof using a reductor curse, and summoned the jar containing Rita into my hand. Suddenly, a brilliant white light shone out of the hole in the roof. The mudblood had rigged up an alarm to alert her to anyone trying to steal the jar! I leapt back onto my broom and fled swiftly. 

I landed about two kilometers away from the Granger's house and opened the jar. As soon as Rita transformed, she began spewing expletives at an alarming rate. When she had calmed down, I told her what I needed her to do. In her animagus form, she could get access to almost any information. As a personal favor to me for freeing her, she was going to start a month-long investigative report titled 'The Return of You-Know-Who: Fact or Fiction?' While the report would conclude with an assertive denial of the Dark Lord's return, it would include enough facts that would-be Death Eaters like myself could get to the Dark Lord and join him. 

I was to learn later that this was exactly the turn of events Voldemort had been waiting for. 

Three days later, I bought a copy of the newspaper. Though I had gotten to know Rita rather well during my fourth year at Hogwarts, she never ceased to amaze me. The article was brilliant. 

**__**

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Rises Again?

An Investigative Series By Rita Skeeter. 

I know many of our readers, bless their souls, have been worried about my absence, and I would like to reassure them. I am in perfect health; though this is a surprise, considering what I have been through. 

I, Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter, have spent the last two months on a harrowing investigation into the rumors that are currently flying; the rumors that the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, has returned. 

I began my search for the truth in Albania, where some believe Voldemort may have been hiding since his defeat. Albania is also where Ministry of Magic witch Bertha Jorkins was last seen. Joris Knapov, innkeeper in the town where Bertha disappeared, says "She seemed fine the whole time she was here. Two days before she was reported missing, she met a short, stocky bald man. I assumed he was a ministry contact, but I could be mistaken." Jorkins, who fellow employees have described as 'dim-witted and forgetful', has not been seen since approximately this time last year. Is it possible that she was meeting not, as Mr. Knapov thought, a ministry contact, but rather a dark arts contact? Could Bertha Jorkins be a Death Eater? 

Look for Part Two of this Daily Prophet exclusive in my column tomorrow. 

I put down the paper with a satisfied sigh. Good old Rita. I estimated I would stand in front of Lord Voldemort before the week was out. The Malfoy family legacy would live on, and we would rise to power alongside Lord Voldemort. My work done, I returned home to wait. 

****

Sorry for the wait! I had a lot of other things to do (like resting, and watching Blue Jays games!) Anyhoo, I hope to have the next part out sooner. REVIEW, PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2 - Destiny Eternal

Author's Note: Chapter 2 of my glorious epic (ha ****

Author's Note: Chapter 2 of my glorious epic (ha!). In which Draco meets the Dark Lord. (Written with aid of Rammstein and KoRn!). 

****

Disclaimer: Everything is JK Rowling's, except Quentin Morris. 

Born Under A Bad Sun

Chapter 2: Destiny Eternal

By Peeler

__

  * "Once you start down the Dark Path, forever will it dominate your Destiny…..

- Yoda, Star Wars

Another day, another article. I glanced down at Rita Skeeter's column in the _Daily Prophet_, my thoughts in a turmoil of impatience. It had been two weeks since the series had begun. Two weeks and not a smidgen of information on where the Dark Lord might be hiding. I was back to handing out any and every meaningless task in the entire manor to various servants, and I need not tell you that I found this trying. I opened the window, turned to pick up the paper, and gasped. "Son of a Bitch!" I swore. The headline stared back at me: 

__

Location of Death Eater Lair Unmasked! 

In this part of our Daily Prophet exclusive, we can reveal that the Ministry of Magic has known the location of a secret Death Eater safe house in a London suburb for more than a month…

Ah, this was what I had been waiting for. My father had left me more than a big house….. I pointed my wand at the paper and said calmly, _'Morsmordre!'_ In a dark rosebud of ink, a glowing Dark Mark spread itself onto the paper. Then, as if it were possessed of its own mind, the ink flowed into new words: an address. 

__

79260 West 5th Avenue. For Floo Powder use 'Pureblood 67.' Apparition point 12.6766. 

Without a moment's hesitation I walked to the fireplace, shouted _'Incendio'_ and stepped into the green flames. As wind from the open window swirled my black cloak around me, I shouted _'Pureblood 67'_. 

When I stepped out of the fireplace on the other end, it was to the sight of wands pointed at my heart. 

"Identify yourself, NOW, or you will die!" Shouted the nearest black-robed, masked figure. With a bow taught by years of etiquette lessons, I swept off my pointed hat. "Draco Malfoy, son of the late Lucius Malfoy, at your service, my good sir." He took a step back, but kept his wand pointed at my chest. "If you are indeed who you say you are, young Mr. Malfoy, we have been waiting for you. I knew your father well, and was saddened to hear of his passing. I hear you have taken on the burden of running the estate?" "Yes, sir…?" I inquired. "Morris" he replied "Quentin Morris. If you will come with me, young Draco…?" I followed, noticing he had finally pointed his wand away from my heart. Well, that's about as reassuring as this situation gets, I thought wryly to myself. 

I followed Morris down a staircase and through a door that glowed with an ethereal light. Finally we arrived in a large room shaped like a hexagon. Morris turned and whispered something to another Death Eater, who withdrew a vial filled with a vivid turquoise liquid. "if you'll just drink this, Mr. Malfoy, I'll explain our current situation." "What is it?" I asked. "It is a combination of a truth potion and a particularly painful variant of the nightshade poison. If you are who you say you are, you will be fine. If you lie, it will kill you. If you do not drink it, _we_ will kill you. Understand, Draco?" "Crystal clear, Mr. Morris," I replied, and drank. I felt a curious twinge of icy cold in my veins, but it vanished swiftly. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy, now that the formalities are over, we may progress. I will leave it to the Dark Lord to tell you how your father died, after all, it was he who was the first on the scene. I can tell you, however, that Lucius died a hero for the cause. His presence will be sorely missed." "Mr. Morris-," "Just Quentin, please, Draco. I was good friends with your father, and I would like to continue that friendship with his son." "Very well, Quentin," I replied "I wonder if you could do me a favor. It gets in the way of my running the estate that I am not its legal owner…Do you have any contacts who could provide me with the necessary legal documents to transfer ownership from my mother to myself?" "I'll see what I can do, Draco. Now, if you don't mind my asking, how exactly did you find us?" "Well, you know how Rita Skeeter claims she was away investigating our organization? Well, that's not specifically true. Rita's an unregistered animagus, a beetle, and had been captured by a Hogwarts student with a grudge against her. I was able to free Rita, and told her to write her current story." Seeing the shocked look on Morris' face, I thought it best to explain my motives. "My father's notes left no information on how I might contact the Death Eaters. I hoped Rita could uncover some information. There was a hidden message in today's _Daily Prophet_." I duplicated the incantation I'd used earlier on Morris' copy of the paper. He seemed impressed. "The Dark Mark incantation. I suppose most prospective Death Eaters would be clever enough to figure that one out. I doubted you could find us through the paper's basic address. You see, Draco, we're not in London. We're in Gloucester." "Ah, brilliant. I hoped Rita would be careful with whatever she uncovered. Speaking of which, if the Ministry knows where you are, shouldn't you move?" "Oh, my God" said Morris "Draco, you're right! We wouldn't have known it if you hadn't shown up here, the paper says we're in London! Draco, do you have your apparition license?" "Well, technically it's not _mine_, but…" "Okay boys," said Morris "Let's go!" 

Apparition, besides the feeling as if you'd been hit by the entire lineup of a rugby team when you arrived, also left you disoriented. You know the spots you see when you rub your eyes with your knuckles? Imagine that for five minutes. It gets better with experience, but back then, it took me about ten minutes to recover. It's called apparition lag. Anyway, when I felt a bit better, Morris thanked me heartily. It looked like we were in a bar. I recognized the bartender, a Mr. O'Toole. We were in Knockturn Alley's best pub, the _Banshee's Tears_. "Ah, young Master Draco," said the bartender "I was saddened to hear about your father. He helped me start this place up, you know. So, what'll you have?" I ordered a tall Mai Tai. Morris had a Heineken. We found a booth. "Now, Draco, shall, we continue our conversation? You've told me about what you've been doing lately, but you know nothing of our situation. Azkaban has fallen. The Dementors have joined us, hundreds strong. Our ranks are also in the hundreds. We have been joined by giants, vampires, werewolves, banshees and other Dark Creatures. Our army numbers nearly two-thousand strong, but we cannot move until our Lord is ready. He is still recovering his strength." "How come the Ministry is not investigating my father's death, and the fall of Azkaban?" I asked. "Well, Draco, it seems you may have played a part in that. The current Ministry, and especially Fudge, are desperate to hold onto power, and they feel that slipping. They know word of Azkaban's fall could spread a panic, and given Rita Skeeter's articles lately, they've covered it up. Of course, they can't investigate, because Azkaban's unplottable, and when we left, we destroyed the beacon behind us. Without the beacon, they can't apparate there, and it would take years to find it by air. However, we left our own beacon there, so a Death Eater can still fly there if they want to." "What about my father?" I asked "Surely they haven't made a connection?" "No. The Malfoy family makes _Very_ generous donations to the Ministry and various government corporations quite often. These donations are all that's keeping the government in the black. If Lucius is declared legally dead, the donations stop. So, according to the Ministry, he's on an extended sabbatical in the U.S., and his wife is running the family businesses in his absence." "Brilliant!" I exclaimed "I had no idea the Ministry was so impotent!" "Oh," said Morris, "You don't know the half of it! Fudge has a close relationship with the muggle parliament, and they with him. The Ministry has its spies in the muggle government, and they have spies in ours. This I what makes our conquest so complicated. We know that the muggle government hates wizards. They don't understand us, they see us as a threat, they would wipe us out in an instant if they could. But they can't. However, should the muggles get word that we're attacking, they'll come in, guns blazing, while we're both weak. We have to strike at the intertwined parts of the Ministry of Magic and the muggle Parliament first. But the muggles can't know that it's us. They have to blame it on terrorists, or something. That's where the situation stands. In two days, Lord Voldemort is calling a conference. I'll bet _He_ knows about your little message in the paper! We'll have a lot of young members there. I trust you'll come?" "But of course!" I replied. Leaving Knockturn Alley, I booked a suite at the Diagon Alley's most prestigious hotel, the _Avalon's Twilight_. Pocketing the charm Morris had given me (It would give me an apparition locale for the Death Eater's conference), I went out to buy some new dress robes, (Designer, of course). Young, rich and powerful, I smiled as my family's old friends and contacts shook my hand in _chic_ stores and restaurants. I felt like the world was made for me, and I could make it mine. How wrong I would prove to be…

****

Wow, this was easier than I thought! I was really on a roll! Tell me what you think, part three will be up soon! 


	3. Chapter 3 - And In The Darkness Find Me

Author's Note: Okay, I said last time Draco would meet the Dark Lord, and he didn't, all he met was some lousy Death Eater I had made up ****

Author's Note: Okay, I said last time Draco would meet the Dark Lord, and he didn't, all he met was some lousy Death Eater I had made up. Well, this time he real does meet Voldemort (HONEST!) I'm really not sure how long this is going to be. PLEASE, if you're reading this, REVIEW it. If you do, I'll read your stuff and review it. PLEASE?? (Continuing my series on the questionable musical tastes I listen to while writing this, we have…various heavy metal and new age Celtic dance!)

****

Disclaimer: JKR owns all. I own none. I am not a beautiful or unique snowflake. I am the all singing, all-dancing crap of the world. You have to realize that someday you will die; until you know that, you are useless! (Sorry about that, it kinda slipped out). 

****

Born Under A Bad Sun

By Peeler

Chapter 3: And In The Darkness Find Me

__

- …To rule them all, and in the darkness bind them. 

  * Elven Verse, The Lord of the Rings

When I looked out the window of my hotel room at the sunrise creeping over the horizon, little did I realize it would be the last truly beautiful thing my eyes would ever see. After what followed on that fateful day, all things beautiful were, to me, tainted by the darkness that would forever after hang heavy on my soul…

I met Morris at the Portkey station in Diagon Alley. I was wearing my new Gucci dress robes, had all my Death Eater paraphernalia in a magically lightened bag, and was walking with a certain spring in my step. Ah, how soon I would lose my carefree nature…

Morris explained that we would reach Voldemort by a series of Portkeys, so none would know where he hid. Finally, the source of my long journey came into sight. I recalled how impressed I had been with my first sight of Hogwarts. The castle before me was many times greater. Darkness seemed to flow forth from it, shading the wraithlike shapes of the fog in a gothic manner. The cries of dark beasts rose from the twisted woods around, and the mournful chanting of dark incantations from within. Morris turned to me. With a sweeping bow, he said "Welcome, Draco, to our abode. Welcome to Mortifer Hollow". As we drew near to the gates, an icy cold came over me. Morris held up his left arm to the massive wooden doors, and they swung open, without noise. The interior of the castle looked as if it had once been much like Hogwarts, but was now frightfully changed. Ivy with trunks thick as trees could be seen actually growing up the walls, vines and leaves of inky black sweeping through the air. Like Hogwarts there were ghosts, but they were pale and wraithlike, letting out tortured screams, glowing with the ethereal light that surrounded the unhappy dead. Bts of frightful size swept overhead. I was too awestruck to speak, and listened to Morris as he recounted the castle's history. "In all of history, there have only been three major English schools of magic. Hogwarts is the newest. The second was waning at the time Hogwarts was built. It was destroyed by an earthquake shortly after it's headmaster had a particularly vicious argument with Salazar Slytherin…" as if on cue, a banner of the Slytherin house, silver snake on black field with green trim, rose twisting with a shriek out of the gloom ahead of us. "However, whether or not Slytherin actually did it is not important," Morris continued. "The first school of magic in the British Isles. Magically constructed by Merlin himself from the bones of the earth, hidden within a magical forest somewhere in Wales, only a select few ever went there. Salazar Slytherin, distantly related to Merlin, as the legend goes, used the abandoned school as his dwelling place, and that of his familiy's, for several years. It is then that the place became steeped in dark magic, and began its slow transformation. In 1940, it was discovered by Grindelwald, after years of laborious search. At this time, our master was an apprentice of sorts to Grindelwald. He encouraged Grindelwald to hide the castle more effectively, for his master's foes were many. It is thus that the castle was moved, by the greatest exertion of dark magic this century, to a cavern deep beneath where it had stood for centuries. A short time later, Grindelwald was killed by Albus Dumbledore. Our master had a large part in this, as he switched Gindelwald's wand for a fake one, then being manufactured by Zermiah Zonko, renowned owner of the joke-store chain. We stand now in this very castle, deep under the hills, waiting until we are called forth to wreak havoc on the fools who control our people. It is my sincere wish, and that of our master's, that you will join us in freeing the wizarding community from the control of the muggles, the Ministry, and Dumbledore's cronies. Draco: Are you with us?" 

I shook Morris' hand with conviction. I would need all the conviction I had to get through this day…

"Now, Draco, it is time to meet your- no, OUR- master. Follow…"

I followed Morris down a dark corridor. The ever-present mist had become night-black rather than gray, and iridescent puddles of black condensation had formed on the walls, floors, and even ceiling, defying the laws of gravity. Nothing grew here, and the only living things I saw were a few snakes, silver, black and deep green, slithering out of cracks in the wall. The very air reeked of evil. Two high ebony doors rose before us suddenly out of the mist. A calm voic esaid, in high, even tones, _enter_. The doors swung inwards. A man stood with his back to us, a thin green snake of great length hanging around his neck like a scarf. His black cloak flowed out behind him in the draft issuing from a single paneless window that looked out over the dark wateland under the hills…

"Draco Erynn Malfoy. I did not doubt you would stand here soon. You are cunning, and possess the great heritage your family has passed down to you. Your father was one of my cleverest Death Eaters. I am sure you will take his place admirably…

And the Dark Lord turned to face me. 

****

Sorry to leave you like that! It was a rather slow chapter, but hopefully the vivid descriptions will make it better!There will be some action soon, I promise! Many thanks to all who have reviewed, I've lost some names during reposting, but here are all the ones I can remember: Landry Anne, AJ Solo, Naavi0, and Fawkes! Thanks guys, (and anyone I forgot!) Blessed Be! 


	4. 

Author's Note: Draco meets Voldemort, who no longer has those stereotypical red eyes (thank god ****

Author's Note: Draco meets Voldemort, who no longer has those stereotypical red eyes (thank god!). Thanksthanksthanks to all who reviewed (not that there's that many). If you read, please review! It's important! Reviews keep Peeler motivated! Reviews keep Peeler from slipping into thrid person while describing himself! (Music for this part: Beethoven/Rage Against the Machine/Lowrider/Queen/Pantera). 

****

Disclaimer: I own Morris. I don't care. JKR owns all else, of course. 

Born Under A Bad Sun

By Peeler

Chapter 4: Birthright

__

"You have to realize that one day you will die. Until you know that, you are useless! Stop trying to hold on to your life, and just let go! It's only after you've lost everything that you're free to do anything." 

  * Tyler Durden, Fight Club

I recalled the times people had described Voldemort's appearance to me. But the Dark Lord seemed to have changed. He had an odd, gothic elegance about him. His long robe was embroidered with silver runes (I knew from my ancient runes classes that those around the hem stated 'This robe kicks ass'). His hair was black, and hung past his shoulders in a silver snake-skull clasp. His eyes were frightening, black irises with deep green where normal eyes would be white. He spoke to me again. "Draco, out of respect for your father's memory, you have a unique opportunity. If you wish to back out now, you may. We will give you a memory charm, and leave you in peace." I fant a swift pang of rage shoot through me. I'd come this far. "My Lord, if I intended to back down, I would not have gone to the significant trouble of getting here in the first place. "Ah, yes, the Rita Skeeter ploy. That was a stroke of brilliance that could only be expected from one of the Malfoy line. Did you know, young Draco, that our ranks have increased by nearly 300 since those articles began?" "I am glad to know that my actions served the purposes of my Lord" I said, inclining my head. "Very well, Draco. If you will follow. We have to begin your Testing." 

Voldemort explained that the Testing was given to every new Death Eater. "The Test is a manifested vision. You will go into a trance after drinking a certain potion. Remember, what you see can hurt you. The test is unique to each person. After 15 minutes, you will come out of the Testing trance with the Dark Mark on your arm." The Dark Lord turned to Morris, who gave me a small vial of shining silver liquid, swirling as if with great currents. I drank. 

My vision was obscured by darkness. Then I saw stars, and a full moon. I was standing on one of the parapets of Malfoy Mansion. Echoing blasts and the brilliant lights and colours of various curses flew in the courtyard below. I saw the brightly-colored robes of many Ministry departments, mixed in with the silver-gray of Aurors and the ebony black of the Death Eaters. A massive Dark Mark towered above the mansion as wizards on both sides fell. I found I couldn't move, and watched the raging battle for some time until I heard a noise behind me. I sun, and lost my footing. With an exclamation of surprise I fell, rolling down the roof towards a drop of over a hundred feet. My arm shot out of its own accord and seized an ornamental gargoyle. Then I saw what had startled me. A raven of great and unnatural size was perched with its talons inches from my hand, seemingly oblivious to the battle below. "Raven" I said, as it was clearly a magical creature, "Help me! If I fall, I will perish!" To my great surprise, the raven responded. "I cannot intercede, young human. I am merely a messanger. If it is your fate to fall, fall now and save yourself the trouble. Should you live, you will be greater for what you hear from me." The raven turned, its great yellow-and-black eye gazing into mine. "My name is Noctivagus. I will be your guide through your soul. All of this is you." He waved his wing to indicate the battleground below, on which no living wizard now remained. "Do not trouble yourself, young one. They were merely the tapestry." With this cryptic remark, the raven waved his wings, and was gone. The stone head of the gargoyle snapped, and I fell to the stones. Suddenly, I found myself swimming in water. The stone gargoyle which I had clung to with my life moments ago was now drowning me. I let it go, and swam to the surface. The raven was there. "What seems one moment to give you life, can give you death the next." I found myself thrown to my feet. When I got up, I was in front of the Ministry of Magic building. Magical sparks and smoke poured from the windows. In moments, I saw flashes of many things. Muggles screaming as a great shadow fell over them. Myself, holding a wand to the head of Ronald Weasley. The Dark Lord, his eyes glowing white, shouting something unintelligible. My father, reading to me as a child. Harry Potter, bowing curtly to me, eyes cold, a sadistic smirk on his face. Death Eaters swarming across the countryside. Myself, facing standing in a cratered field of mud, surrounded by crows. Myself, now old, silver hair faded to parched white, face wrinkled like a prune, surrounded by young children. One had the Malfoy's silver eyes, and he was crying. 

The visions ceased. The raven still stood next to me, and now, I stood on the parapet again. The battle raged now again, though I could see no Aurors and no Death Eaters. On one side stood figures clad in white, on the other side they were robed with black. I looked down and saw the parapet crumbling. I fell to the ground, my body shattering. But I could still see the scene clearly. A brilliant light sprang up. When I looked around, all the figures were clad in dull gray. They still fought, but now they fought anyone they wished to. I turned and saw the raven, wings spread, in the air next to me. He turned to me with a piercing gaze. "Draco Erynn Malfoy, your Test is now over. I know your soul, and it is only fitting that you should know mine, in time. For we will meet again. My name," he turned away, "Is Noctivagus." 

My neck snapped back, and I felt pain, as I'd never felt before. Strong arms helped me up. I heard Morris' voice enquiring as to my health. "Other than feeling like I'd gone eleven rounds with a mountain troll, you mean?" I shot back. "You left arm is broken, Draco. Can you hold it out perfectly straight?" I did, and felt a white-hot pain spread up my arm. Morris pointed his wand at my arm, shook it oddly, and the pain subsided. My arm went limp. "You shouldn't use that arm today. And sleep on your other side, too." "Where are we going?" I asked. "Voldemort has called a conclave of the Death Eaters. You are to be presented. As for me, this is my last day before returning to the field. Voldemort will presumably be willing to increase the amount of action we see. He is returning to health more swiftly than even he expected. Soon, we will be unleashed on the world…"

****

I don't think that's technically a cliffhanger…ah, well, maybe we'll see more action and less crytic remarks from ravens next chapter. I think I got one review for chapter three. That's just not very motivating! In the next part, Draco will meet the real Noctivagus. (Bonus points if you figure out what his name means!) 


	5. Chapter 5 - Death's Homework

Author's Note: Damn it, people, Review ****

Author's Note: Damn it, people, Review! I've had one whole review since Chapter 2! Summary: Draco goes to a Death Eater's conclave, and gets his first homework assignment. 

****

Disclaimer: If I were skilled enough to write as well as JK Rowling, I would have retired already. Needless to say, I haven't. 

Born Under A Bad Sun

Chapter 5: Death's Homework

By Peeler

__

"This thing all things devours; birds rocks trees, flowers; gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stones to meal; slays kings, ruins towns and beats high mountains down." – Gollum, The Hobbit

The Conclave of the Death Eaters was like nothing I'd ever seen before. There were hundreds, perhaps a thousand figures, wearing black robes with silver masks. The air seemed to boil with power. The representatives of dark creatures stood together in one section of the great bowl-shaped forum. The roof crackled with magical lightning. Voldemort stood on a pedestal constructed of bone, which floated in the center of the room. More conclave members were still trickling in, until finally the conclave forum was full. Voldemort raised his arms, and a sound like a great bell rang out, followed by an anguished-sounding wail. "This conclave is begun!" shouted the Dark Lord, his voice magically modified to fill the forum. "It is my great pleasure to announce that our numbers will soon be sufficient for us to leave this place. Our time of preparation is over! We will tear through the land like a cleansing fire, ridding our disillusioned brethren of the abominations they have taken on as equals. The great work begun thousands of years ago by Salazar Slytherin shall be finished in our time. Victory…victory over the muggles…" He said the word like he had just swallowed an acid pop. "The muggles will hold from us our right to live as we wish no more! All wizards will see the truth that we only can see, the truth that muggles lord it over us, with the help of our own impotent, corrupt Ministry! They will be the first to fall. Now! To business. Amanita! Bring Draco forward." A tall witch, wearing the same rune-hemmed robes as Voldemort, apparated into the empty space in front of me. She did not have a mask, and her night-black hair cascaded down her back. The muscles of her face were stretched tight, and her eyes looked hollow, with all the emotion of a poisoned blade. A jagged white scar ran from the corner of her mouth to the opposite temple. She held out her arm and said simply, "Come." The moment I touched her arm, I found myself on Voldemort's platform. The Dark Lord shouted to the assembled Death Eaters "I present to you Draco Erynn Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, dead in my service. Draco, hold up your arm." I raised my left arm above my head as Morris had told me to, and shouted "Morsmordre!" An enormous and green Dark Mark blossomed into the air, filling the chamber. I bowed before Lord Voldemort. The snake in my Dark Mark moved its head toward the platform, where it nuzzled its head into the Dark Lord's shoulder. A ripple of nervous laughter spread through the hall. "Rise, Draco," said Voldemort, ignoring the snake now wrapped around his shoulders. "You are a Death Eater of the ancient order. May you and all your line become great among the new order that is to come, and may you serve faithfully until you pass from among us. You may take your seat." Amanita LeStrange took my arm again, and I was led to my seat. The rest of the meeting was a discussion of tactics, how we could use our informants in the Ministry, the muggle Parliament, and the muggle Military, to strike quickly and insidiously. Voldemort explained at great length how we would have to move together if we were to cripple all of our enemies at once, and how this plan was necessary if we were to succeed. Finally, after many hours, we were released, with Voldemort encouraging us to "Mingle, allowing our newest members to make acquaintances." With a wave of his hand, the Dark Lord vanished, and the forum's bowl shape began to disintegrate, becoming a flat surface. Voldemort's voice boomed one last time, crying "Eat, drink and be merry, for tomorrow we may die!" Long tables appeared, covered with food and drink, and the hall became a massive hall, crowded with people talking about the Dark Lord's address, our strategy, and the work they were doing for the cause. I joined them, wanting to meet some of those I would be working with. A man with short-cropped graying hair shook my hand. "Draco Malfoy, eh? I used to work for your father. My name's Jacob Steveston. Have you tried these giant pretzels? They're excellent." He handed me one. "So, Amanita says you might be joining our squad? The young ones usually work with the vampires, you'll be getting lucky." I responded that I hadn't been assigned to a particular group yet, and that the Dark Lord was thinking about it. "That's odd, Amanita LeStrange, our Lord's Lieutenant, you know, she usually does the strategic and military stuff. I guess Voldemort thinks you're that important. Here, have some of this spumoni." He handed me an ice cream dish. "Oh, that's my buddy Gord Camells. I've gotta go talk to him. Pleasure meeting you, young Draco." I went and got some punch, where I came face to face with the most stunningly beautiful woman I'd ever seen. "Hello, young mortal. Malfoy, is it? I think I've heard of your family, they had a castle near Copenhagen in the 1600's, didn't they?" "Er…I think so, yes," I said, a little unnerved at being called 'young mortal'. I introduced myself. "Ah, yes, the dark one seemed to like you a lot. I hope you can live up to his expectations…" she said the last with some menace in her voice. "My name is Jenavira Bladegrass. I'm the ambassador to the Death Eaters for my people." "And those would be?" "Dark elves and banshees. I myself have lived for 903 years, and when I die I may, should I wish, return and continue to serve this noble cause and further the interests of my comrades. A pleasure to meet you, Draco Malfoy of the mortals. May we meet again." And she left. I continued through the party, meeting with Death Eaters and the various liaisons of dark creatures. Ailyus Sprinsten, the leader of the Dark Force Intelligence Services, said he would try to get me a place in his agency. I met with Aramis Garnis, leader of a rebel band of giants hiding in the hills nearby. Jeorg Parny, a werewolf pack leader seeking protection and amnesty for a mass-muggle killing. Vilay Shinsta, a former flying-carpet dealer with a hankering for revenge. Antony 'Baby-Face' Vittorio, a wizarding mob henchman. Leaders of various terrorist organizations. Even one member of the muggle IRA, who kept glancing around fervently, and confided in me that he felt 'unwelcome'. Finally, as I was headed back to my quarters with a half-empty teapot, I walked right into an imposing figure standing in the shadows around the corner of the main entrance. I dropped the teapot, and the hot tea scalded my feet. The man I had collided with seemed unruffled. Standing a foot and a half taller than me, with night black hair, he presented an imposing figure. However, it was when he opened his mouth and smiled at me that I got a real shock. Two vicious-looking fangs protruded from his mouth. He looked hard into my eyes. "I told you we would meet again. I believe you will have a most…interesting time among us." And he vanished. 

When I awoke the next morning, it was to the sound of an announcement echoing throughout the castle. "All members of the advance task force will report to the forum. Draco Malfoy, Arrienne Herynna and the leaders of Dark Creatures divisions 1 through 6 report to the war room." With a small amount of trepidation, I found the war room on the directions of a very sulky female werewolf. Voldemort, with Amanita LeStrange at his side, was standing in front of a wall which contained a 3-D map of Britain and Ireland, and the shifting weather patterns above. Arrienne, an attractive young brunette who looked about 20, and the various dark creature liaisons, were already seated. "Ah. Mr. Malfoy. So good of you to show up. Our Lord has decided to assign you and Ms. Herynna to the 3rd mixed division. This division is made up of mostly younger humans and dark elves, as well as 10 banshees and a number of younger vampires. You will meet your division in the outer region of the barracks before you depart. But first, our Lord will give you a brief discussion of the tactics." LeStrange gave a sharp bow to Voldemort and left. The Dark Lord waved his hand, and the map zoomed in. "London," he said. "More specifically, Diagon Alley. This is where you will wait." He pointed to a house, highlighted with a dark mark. "When you receive the signal, you will apparate instantly to this location: the promenade outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Across the street is the Ministry of Magic headquarters. Intelligence indicates that Minister Fudge is currently away on an international aid trip to Turkey. This serves our purposes, as the bumbler will retain the illusion of power he loves so dearly. If all goes well with the rest of the operation, and I am sure it will, the muggles will be unaware of any attack on the Ministry, and with proper co-ordination, we can cripple both the magical and muggle world's defenses against us in one blow. Go, and may Slytherin's shade watch over you." We turned, and exited. 

When I reached the barracks, I found my division already forming up for apparition into London. The division captains were handing out amulets to conceal us from the Ministry's sensors, and to bestow apparition capabilities on those who were unable to manage on their own. A vampire, who had graying hair but spoke with a vibrant timbre to his voice, instructed me that I would be leading a squad of ten when we went into battle. "Get to know your squad," he instructed me "We won't have time when we're in London." 

My squad were Jonathen Alana, Jenna Coronei, Richard VanGrett, Simeon Pennai, and Trisha Vetlavski, all humans, Silvana Beechcraft, Gavin Starmass, Eric Firetree, Galen Darkwater, and Elric Brightstaff, all dark elves, plus Erica Sonossi, a 178-year-old vampire from Florence. She had been born a muggle and could not use magic. After we had been introduced and traded some personal information, the order to form ranks was given. A bright flash of purple light from Commander Levtaski, our Division leader, gave the signal to apparate. We proceeded as ordered, squad by squad, at ten minute intervals. Finally, it was our turn. The world seemed to spin before me, until I could see the room in which we were. Levtaski's voice boomed through the safe-house. "All squads have arrived safely, and undetected. Stay alert! We don't have much time until our Lord's signal comes!" My squad talked, getting to know each other a little better before we went into battle. Jenna kept winking at me, and I told her to get serious. "But I might die today," she said "I wouldn't want to die without a bit of flirting first!" Her comment hit home. These people were under my command. If they died, it was my responsibility. For the first time, my point of view moved away from myself. I was just a cog in a great machine, a machine of war. And should I die today, it would not be seen as the great tragedy I always thought my death would be. I wasn't special here; I was just another Death Eater. 

"All squads; may I have your attention!" boomed Levtaski's voice. We have received the signal from Lord Voldemort. At attention; apparition should begin on my mark: 2, 1, MARK!" The world swam before me again. 

It was the end of the beginning, and the beginning of the end. 

****

SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER! I'll try to get the next part up ASAP. But PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sick and tired of writing for three hours to get maybe one review. This is very important! If you are a writer, you should know how important reviews are, and I could sure do with some. 


	6. Chapter 6 - Fire And Ice

Author's Note: The battle is joined ****

Author's Note: The battle is joined. Draco feels pangs of regret…and not because he can't go for ice-cream. Mmm, ice cream…

****

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it not me not beautiful & unique snoflake gfhhhbftgh……………… Ack!

****

Born Under A Bad Sun

Chapter 6: Fire And Ice

By Peeler

__

"I was born under a bad sun…been down since I began to crawl…" 

-Homer Simpson, singing blues

As the huge Romanesque mass that was the Ministry of Magic swam into view before me, my first thought was 'What the hell am I doing?'. And then the curses began to fly, and I found I could think of nothing but survival. Our division was chared with light flank support of the main attack group. The few civilians that had survived the crossfire of the first assault were fleeing to the Leaky Cauldron. We let them go. The wards around the Ministry began to crumble under our assault. A brilliant flash of light blinded us, and the screrams of Dementors rent the air. The Ministry was open. We surged in, the ranks of the Aurors crumbling before us. Levtaski's voice rang out above the din. "All squads to the left passage. Malfoy, watch our flank!" As the group of nearly a hundred peeled off in front of us, I wondered what I would do. So far we had been mostly out of the action. But we weren't nearly through yet. As soon as we had passed, a group of Aurors burst out of the wall behind us, killing curses laying a lethal spread. I saw Simeon fall screaming, a hole burning in his chest. I raised my wand, and cried out all the curses I could remember. The air was thick with smoke. Erica punched an Auror in the stomach, and he gasped out "Avada Kedavra" as he fell. The green bolt struck her between the eyes. The Auror gasped when she didn't fall. She buried her fingers into his chest, and a trickle of blood ran from his mouth. "Good job, Malfoy!" cried Levtaski, "Watch for more!" We sprinted down the halls, blasting apart walls as we went. We entered a massive pavilion, open to the sky above. On the railings above were at least 60 Aurors. A tall gray-haired man shouted "Death Eaters! Give yourselves up and you may survive! The rest of you are dead already!" Levtaski stepped forward. "I am the leader here! You lie! We submit not to your demands!" A killing curse struck him in the chest, and he crumpled. There was confusion. Acting on impulse, I shot out a thick band of wand rope. As I shot up toward the balcony, I felt a sharp pain. My body seized up and I felt myself falling briefly before I struck the ground. 

When I woke up, a massive Dark Mark hovered over Diagon Alley. I could hear the screams of muggles in the outside world. Jenna walked up to me. "Draco, are you all right? They say that we wouldn't have won if you hadn't acted so quick. We lost a lot as it was. Still, the majority of us are safe. Oh yeah, you're supposed to report to Lieutenant LeStrange's pavilion. They're holding a strategy meeting and I think somebody might be promoted…" She winked and walked off. I wasn't impressed. I headed off to the pavilion. 

"Furthermore, for his quick thinking and brilliant leadership, I award Draco Malfoy the Order of Slytherin, 3rd Class. He will be promoted to the rank of Captain in the 3rd Mixed Division. Following the unfortunate yet brave death of Commander Levtaski, Captain Tamysha is hereby promoted to the rank of Commander. You are dismissed. Apparition of this Division back to the castle will be in three days." "Er, Lieutenant? The Hogwarts Express leaves in two days. Perhaps those here who wil be going can apparate today?" I requested. "Very well, Malfoy. Your conduct here was much more than would be expected from a student your age. You will be contacted via your Dark Mark two hours prior to any meetings. Attendance will be mandatory. I look forward to seeing you again." I felt the brilliant void of apparition swirl around me again as I returned to the mansion. 

As I lay in bed that night, I found that I simply had too much adrenaline to sleep. I could feel the blood pounding in my head. The last two months had been the most eventful of my life, and my life had by no means been typical. I had been drilled by my father in military tactics and the morality of dark magic since my tenth birthday. I had constantly had it drilled into me that I was superior to the muggles, as were all wizards. It was the greatest tragedy of our age, according to my father, that wizards would feel for muggles when they felt nothing but hatred for us. Yes, he would say, there were isolated circumstances of muggles accepting us, but even the muggle governmentlooked on us with revulsion and fear. And so it was our responsibility to free our mis-led brethren from the clutches of muggle hatred and the life of secrecy they imposed on us. If a few of the muggle-sympathizers died in the battle, so be it. The needs of the many come before the needs of the few. The end justifies the means. Slytherin's shade guides our hand. And so on. I had been raised to this life, and here I was, 16 years old, a Captain in the Dark Lord's army. I didn't know whether I had killed anyone. I had tried to use stunning spells only, and I hadn't used the killing curse. The Aurors had, did that make them worse than me, a Death Eater? They were misguided fools, after all. I would return to Hogwarts in all due time, and what would happen then? I was a Death Eater of Lord Voldemort, and I was giong to school where Albus Dumbledore, the Dark Lord's oldest enemy, was headmaster and where Harry Potter was the biggest name. Wasn't this a bit odd? And what would I do? I fell asleep with these thoughts raging through my head. It was about six am. 

That night I had a strange dream. I stood in front of four great thrones, carved out of black marble. Seated there were Lord Voldemort, the vampire I had met in the castle, my own father, and a tall, old man with darkly tanned skin and robes worn in an ancient style. My father stood, and began to speak. "Draco Erynn Malfoy, you are here to stand trial before the grand jury for the crime of treason. You have betrayed those whom you held the greatest obligation to. We gave you life." Voldemort spoke. "We gave you power." The old man. "We gave you the world." The vampire. "We gave you death." A door burst open behind me, and a crowd of muggles flowed in. One in the front shouted at me "Let the sorcerer burn in hell!" The grand jury behind me vanished. The old man stepped in front of me. "This need not happen, my child. They only understand what we let them know." The Dark Mark flashed from the old man's wand, striking me in the face. I woke up with a start. 


	7. Chapter 7 - A Stranger To The Self

Author's Note: I have been suffering from acute review defficiency lately ****

Author's Note: I have been suffering from acute review deficiency lately. (Doctor – "Give him 250 cc's of Review, stat!"). If you're reading this, I beg you, review it. The inspiration's not there without the feedback. 

Anyhoo, up to this point, Draco has told us how he met the Death Eaters, and what it's been like for him so far. If he seems like he enjoys it now, well, he probably does. But we all know it can't last…

****

Chapter Seven Soundtrack: Lowrider (Just because it's good), Rammstein: Links 2-3-4, Queen: Killer Queen, The Soprano's Theme, Papa Roach: Last Resort, and Rammstein: Mein Herz Brennt. 

****

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, I don't. 

****

Born Under A Bad Sun

Chapter 7: A Stranger To The Self

By Peeler

__

"Who Are You?"

"What Do You Want?"

"Where Are You Going?"

-Babylon 5 (The Vorlons, Shadows, and Lorien, respectively)

Whenever I saw it, I wondered what the muggles would think if they could see us. Hundreds of figures, young and old, dressed in long black cloaks and pointed hats, milling around a magical train. There was nothing like it. But it was different this year. The good-byes were more tearful. The ranks of children seemed more orderly, and everyone seemed in a hurry. Everyone knew. The _Daily Prophet_ which I held in my hand flashed the headline: MINISTRY OF MAGIC ATTACKED! A black and white photo showed a vicious battle raging outside. According to the paper, casualties and missing persons numbered in the hundreds; no bodies of the attackers had been recovered, though surviving Aurors estimated between 20 and 75 dead on the Death Eater's part. Given Rita Skeeter's previous articles, the cat was definitely out of the bag now: Everyone knew Lord Voldemort had returned. 

A sharp whistle jolted me out of my reverie. "Five minutes until departure; last call for boarding the Hogwarts Express!" 

The train was packed; enrollment had been climbing steadily for six years, and the Hogwarts Express was in need of renovations. I found Goyle in the third compartment talking to Blaise Zabini and Pansy. Crabbe's father had decided he should be home-schooled to keep him from "Getting his head polluted with a lot of sentimental nonsense." 'Sentimental' was the biggest word I'd ever heard Mr. Crabbe use. I entered the compartment, and Pansy immediately cried out "Draco! How was your summer? Do you still love me? I missed you!" With a sigh, I answered "My summer was fine, Pansy. I went to one miserable dance with you, we're not joined for life, are we?" "No, Draco, you have to love me!" "Pansy, I just went to the bloody Yule Ball with you! I'm not in love with you! We went on one date, it's not a big deal!" "Fine, Draco! I don't want to talk to you!" she replied, pouting and looking out the window away from me. "You'll be doing us all a favor shutting your mouth. I've done everyone a public service." She stormed out angrily. Zabini smirked. "I think her hate is better than her love, Draco." "That's the bloody understatement of the month, Blaise. I couldn't sleep knowing I'd have to talk to her again." The compartment door slid open. "Hi, Draco! Fancy seeing you here!" It was Jenna. "Gods, what a day. At least it can only get better," I sighed. "I didn't know you were at Hogwarts, Jenna." "Yeah, I'm in sixth year, but last year I was away during the first term on holiday in Azerbaijan. Garry Nott walked in. "Draco, look who I found!" It was Pansy, who looked like she'd been crying. "I stand corrected. My day's worse." 

We talked for a while. It was getting increasingly tedious, and I was quite on edge, snapping at everyone (But mostly Pansy). Finally, Blaise asked me what I'd done over the summer. "Well, I was pretty busy. I traveled a lot, and I have a souvenir I think you'll all like." I rolled up my shirtsleeve and showed them the Dark Mark. Everyone stared. Pansy stopped sniveling. Nott looked impressed. "Whoa, Draco! It took my pa six years to get his mark! They musta been real impressed!" "Well, I do outrank your father now, Garry. Sorry to break it to you." "No, no, this is great! If I get in trouble, you can just pull rank on pa!" "Ugh, Jenna, why must my year be so incredibly dull and petty? I swear, I wasn't born at the right time at all." "Meh, most of my year's not much better. Only the smartest have joined up already, and most of them are in the rank and file. We've got four ranking officers at Hogwarts, and we're two of them." The train lurched to a stop. "Please leave the train and proceed towards the carriages in an orderly fashion. First years please wait outside the train," said the magical intercom. "Hey Draco," called Jenna as we left the train, "Wanna share a carriage?" "Uh, no, I have to…RUN! Oh, hi Pansy…" with a sigh I called back "Of course, Jenna, I'd love to." 

"Come on, Draco, I can't be that irritating to be around." "Of course you can! I've met pixies armed with pepper spray that were more fun to talk to…and pixies can't talk!" "Well you're no prize yourself! Okay, maybe you are, but I just had to say that! Anyhow, would you rather be with the beautiful…ugh, I mean stunningly whiny Miss Parkinson than me?" I had a choice to make. My year had a distinct lack of good-looking girls, and Jenna may not be a beauty queen, but she was Miss Universe next to anyone in my year. "Yeah, fine. We're an item. But if anyone else comes along, you're gone, okay?" You know, Draco, you'd probably get more girls if you were slightly civil occasionally." Well, that settled my hash. I was going to be stuck with Jenna all year, the way things were going, and the thought was about as appealing as a kick to the groin. "Well, _dear_, if we're a couple, could you at least fix yourself up a little?" I was sinking into depression rather quickly. Finally, we reached the front gate, and crowded in to the entry hall. Professors McGonagall and Snape were standing there. Snape addressed the crowd of students, who now included the first years. "Due to the Dark Lord's return, we have implemented some new security measures. Most of these will be explained by Professor Dumbledore following the feast. However, there is one thing we must do here. Please form a line, and walk through this door with your left arm extended, sleeve rolled up. When you are through the door, you may take your seat at your house table." "Jenna, what's this?" I asked. "What do we do? They'll see our marks!" "I don't know if we can do anything," she replied. "Snape always favors us. Maybe he'll let us by." "Idiot, Malfoy!" she snapped. "Snape was a traitor against us for Dumbledore, in the first war, you know! He's protected here. But the Dark Lord's got a death sentence on his head. We can't trust him! Just let the Mark do it's thing. I'm sure it can conceal itself." I rolled up my sleeve, and sure enough, the Mark had vanished. Professor McGonagall looked rather disappointed, and I made my way towards the chattering background noises of the welcoming feast. The sorting was about to begin. I was moderately satisfied with how my day had improved, when I heard a hated voice behind me. "So, Malfoy, I see you've recovered from your wounds. Where's dear old Vince? Still got tentacles on his face?" "He's being home schooled, Potter, you incomprehensible idiot" I shot back "And yes, he still has your bloody tentacles on his face. If you weren't so damn famous you'd be charged with assault. And you still might be, considering your, well, _condition_." "What the hell are you talking about, Malfoy?" shouted Weasley. I grabbed a tabloid, the _Capricorn_, off the Ravenclaw table, next to us. On the third page was an article entitled "Harry Potter Losing Mind to Dark Lord's Psychic Attacks." "Those bastards!" exclaimed Potter. "Calm down, now. You're unstable, and shouldn't stress yourself so." "Shut up, Malfoy!" yelled Weasley. "Look, a knut!" I pointed behind him. He turned, and I cried "_Vertigo_!" Weasley fell down in a heap. I turned and walked away in a hurry, while Potter helped his friend up. Suddenly, something struck me in the back of the neck. I turned, clutching my neck. "Damned cowardly thing to do, Potter!" I cried "Attacking someone while their back is turned! Perhaps you should be in Slytherin with the rest of us _Death Eaters_," I said more quietly. "Damn you, Malfoy! I know your father's not around to back you up. You can't do anything without precious daddy around, can you?" said Weasley. "Fuck you, Weasley!" I said in a sudden outburst. "I can do more than you could even dream!" "Get him, Ron, he's mocking your dreams" said the mudblood, coming up behind them. "Shut up, Mudblood" I shot back. "My robes are worth more than Weasley's family." Jenna came down the stairs. "Hey Draco, what are you doing? The Sorting's already started." "hold on, _dear_," I said sarcastically "It's just a friendly feud that needs resolving." "Ooh, Malfoy, got yourself a girlfriend, huh?" said Weasley. "Yes, and I see you are both significantly lacking in that regard. Perhaps you prefer each other's company?" Potter looked like he could have killed me, but just then Professor Sinistra showed up. "Could you all get to the great hall already? You're twenty minutes late without excuse." With a pleasant smirk, I followed. Perhaps Jenna was more useful than it seemed when I had to talk to her. 

****

Well, that was exceedingly painful. I did not enjoy writing this chapter at all. Review please, and tell me if I'm any good at writing miserable half-romances, Okay!?

Next part: Draco and Jenna catch up on Dark Business, and Draco slacks off in school. 


	8. Chapter 8 - Two Feasts And A Plan

Author's Note: I'm leaving for holidays soon, so this is the last chapter I'll have up for a couple months ****

Author's Note: I'm leaving for holidays soon, so this is the last chapter I'll have up for a couple months. Please Review. 

****

Disclaimer: JKR owns it, I don't. 

****

Born Under A Bad Sun

Chapter 8: Two Feasts And A Plan

By Peeler

__

"All in all, you're just another brick in the wall."

-Pink Floyd

As always, we were forced to endure Dumbledore's rather tedious speech before the feast could begin. "I have a few announcements before we begin. I'm sure all of you know, but in case any of you don't, I'll say it anyway. Lord Voldemort has returned, and his followers have made a number of attacks already. Thus, we are taking the following safety measures. There have been powerful wards set up all around the school. Do not attempt to leave the grounds. Hogsmeade weekends have been shortened to Sundays only this year, and you will be under strict supervision while there. Due to the current crisis, you can expect discipline to be stricter this year. While I realize a few of you have relatives who may be fighting with Voldemort, rest assured that no practice of the Dark Arts whatsoever will be tolerated here. Anyone caught practicing anything illegal, or actively supporting Voldemort, will be immediately expelled and turned over to the Aurors for questioning. 

I also have a few more mundane announcements. The forbidden forest, while it is contained within the wards, is still off limits. Also, I have the great pleasure to announce that an old friend of mine will be taking up the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. In these dark times, this is the most important class you will have. Therefore, I introduce to you Professor Silas Penner. Silas, stand up and tell us a little about yourself, won't you?" 

Professor Penner was a tall middle-aged man with graying black hair and a weathered face. "Well, about me, let's see…I've been teaching in an American wizarding college for the last two years, before that I was a MLA, that's Magical Law Enforcement, officer in Amsterdam, that was quite a job, and before that I was at the All-England College for Defense of the Magical Community; that's sort of like an advanced police academy. Anyhow, when it comes to fighting the Dark Forces and magical crime, I've seen just about everything. I'll be here as long as Professor Dumbledore needs me, or as long as any of us can last with You-Know-Who on the loose." 

"Thank-you, Silas. Now, everyone, why don't we sink our teeth into something a bit more tasty than air!"

Hogwarts' calamari was the only food I'd ever had that could rival the Manicotti at the Cotton Bludger Pub and Inn. It was an excellent evening, as I relaxed and made friends with older Slytherins in our common room. Jenna introduced me to everyone I had always known just as 'the seniors', and more importantly, I met all the girls in the sixth and seventh years. The two other ranking Death Eaters at Hogwarts were both Slytherin, Claire Dufferin, a seventh year, and Jonah Regland, a sixth year. They both outranked me, but at least I outranked Jenna. There were quite a few rank-and-file new Death Eaters in the older two years. "So Malfoy, have you got any plans for spreading havoc around here?" asked Claire. "no, I figure we should just keep it quiet and not risk being thrown out. We'll have enough trouble just getting out of here for meetings, we don't want to attract too much attention to ourselves. And does anyone know how we'll get out for meetings anyway?" "Well, sure!" said Jonah. "A few years ago I saw those Weasleys sneaking through a secret passage, so I checked it out. It leads straight to Hogsmeade! We just go through the passage, apparate out in Hogsmeade, come back after the meeting, and no-one will be the wiser." 

All in all, life was good for the next few weeks. Though the atmosphere around the castle was rather worried and everyone seemed a little afraid all the time, most of the Slytherins only felt better with things as they were. Of course, I couldn't lord it over people like I would have in the days before I was a Death Eater, but I still had fun. Professor Silas Penner was right about one thing; he had seen it all. Each day he would begin with a story of some situation he had been in. He taught us magical law, and all of its strange obscurities. For example, who knows that it's illegal to drink a whole bottle of Captain Morgan before midnight on a full moon in August? We learned the history of the Dark Arts; how even back when muggles and wizards had lived together, the dark wizards had lived apart. There have been powerful dark wizards all through history, but the first to really gather an army of followers was Grindelwald. Most of the dark wizards before that had concentrated more on research and the development of new spells, potions and the like. 

Of all dark wizards, the greatest was held to be Salazar Slytherin, but surprisingly, he had operated within the laws of the time. Slytherin himself never used an Unforgivable curse, but was a powerful politician at the time. He founded the township of Hogsmeade and was the mayor there for a number of years. However, when it was discovered that his grandmother was a Vampire, he was driven from the town. Embittered, he began to look into the research of Herpo the Foul, and discovered that he could control serpents. He also began to study potions with great enthusiasm, and invented many potions that today are considered dark and are illegal. However, he also created the polyjuice potion, and another intriguing concoction made from poppies, that Slytherin claimed gave the drinker visions. Following his dispute with Gryffindor over Hogwarts, Slytherin became a speechwriter for the wizard who was the Lord of Edinburgh County. After the Lord discovered Slytherin with his wife, however, he challenged Slytherin to a dual. Slytherin won, and killed the Lord with a boot to the head while he was unconscious. After that, Slytherin was banished from the country, and died in Scandinavia at the age of 107. 

The rise of the dark arts this century began with Grindelwald, who began his rise to power while the wizarding world was watching the outcome of the muggle World War. After terrorizing France and Southern England for eight years, Grindelwald was challenged to a duel by Albus Dumbledore, following the death of Dumbledore's wife Helena in an attack by dark wizards. Grindelwald was killed, and Dumbledore, then a Professor at Hogwarts, became next in line to be Headmaster. 

Well, the history lesson is over. Now back to my story. Two months after school began, I felt a distinct throbbing on my arm. I pulled up my sleeve, and sure enough, the Dark Mark was shining. I hurried downstairs as quietly as possible, and found Jenna and Claire waiting. "Jonah's already gone. Come on!" We found the statue and spoke the password, _Dissendium_. Sure enough, there was a tunnel. After a while, we felt we were leaving the grounds. "Okay, here we go." Claire vanished. So did Jenna. I felt the swirling void around me, and then I saw the Death Eater's conference hall again. It was much smaller this time. Only the human ranking officers were at this meeting. Voldemort seemed healthier, and stronger than he had the last time I had been here. "My friends" he called out after all the Death Eaters had taken their seats, "It is time we moved against the muggles. Until they are removed, our people cannot be free, you know that. Our special ops forces have successfully removed the link between the muggle government and our world, so they will expect nothing. This meeting is for the purpose of informing you all that this will be happening soon. There will be another meeting here in two week's time, to discuss strategy and organization, by then I expect all of you to have contacted your squads. On Halloween, we will attack. The muggles won't see anything coming. I expect ALL of you at each meeting. Failure to show up means death. I know you all understand. Thank you. There will be a feast in the great hall before you return to your homes." 

During the feast I walked around with Jenna and Claire, and found as many members of my squad as possible. Anika and the Dark Elves were all staying here at the castle, but all of the humans except Jenna were at their houses. I would have to spend some time in the owlery. 

When we were all back in our beds, we slept more soundly, with a feeling of duty and purpose. These days belonged to us; it was our time to shine. 

****

Thank you for reading! Tell me what you thought! Next chapter will be a significant departure from my style of writing up to this point, so stay tuned! 

Sing Hey for the bath at close of day

That washes the weary mud away


	9. Chapter 9 - Interlude: Hot Off The Press...

Author's Note: Well, I said I'd do something different and here it is: This is an assortment of Daily Prophet stories and Wizarding Wireless Network clips collected during the events of 'Born Under A Bad Sun' ****

Author's Note: Well, I said I'd do something different and here it is: This is an assortment of Daily Prophet stories and Wizarding Wireless Network clips collected during the events of 'Born Under A Bad Sun'. 

****

Disclaimer: All characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling

****

Born Under A Bad Sun

Interlude

Chapter 9: Hot Off The Presses

__

"Give the people what they want"

The following media segments from the past year are meant to provide insight into the current crisis and resulting state of affairs in wizarding Great Britain. 

****

Daily Prophet, July 8

Dark Arts-Related Activity Growing

A press release by the Magical Law Enforcement Commission (MLAC), Diagon Alley Department, has stated that illegal activities related to the Dark Arts are up 35 percent since the Dark Mark was displayed at the Quidditch World Cup last August. While rumors persist of You-Know-Who's return, MLAC spokesperson Pieter VanGrout insists that "A known supporter of You-Know-Who has admitted under the influence of Veritaserum to casting the Mark in order to increase dark activity in exactly the manner we are currently seeing. The return of You-Know-Who is a ridiculous rumor, and this activity will subside with time. For now, we insist all wizards take appropriate precautions to avoid unscrupulous areas and persons." 

****

WWN Lead Story, July 13

Business Tycoon Lucius Malfoy Announces His Retirement

Lucius Malfoy, President of the Ulti-Port Transportation Co. and Flue Communications, Inc., has announced his early retirement at the age of 52. Malfoy was Number 1 on Forbes Magazine's '100 Richest Wizards in England' list in 1992, and has been in the top ten ever since. His primary reasons for retiring were to spend more time with his wife Narcissa and 15-year-old son Draco. Malfoy will officially retire in two months time. Currently he is in America, settling his remaining affairs. Malfoy will remain a minority shareholder in many of the companies he currently owns. 

Malfoy was charged with numerous crimes in relation to the activities of the Death Eaters, but it has been proven that he was under the Imperius Curse, and he has been vindicated of all charges. However, he is still mistrusted by many law-enforcement agents. 

****

July 23, WWN Special Report

Embassy Destroyed in Horizon Alley, London

For the second time this year, the Dark Mark has been seen in the skies over Britain. At 11:30 this morning, MLAC officials were alerted to a mysterious package on the steps of the Finnish Embassy, located in Horizon Alley, three blocks from Diagon Alley. The bomb squad found the package to be a hoax, however, when the squad ventured inside the embassy, an explosion tore through the building, destroying it. 3 officers were killed, and 37 people are being treated for injuries. The Dark Mark was then cast from within the ruins of the embassy. MLAC sergeant Jonathan LaVoie believes the Mark was a product of the explosive which was used. LaVoie has stated that an ongoing investigation is in progress, and an apparition ward has been placed over Diagon Alley and the surrounding areas. 

****

August 21, Daily Prophet Cover Story

Diagon Alley Attacked By Death Eaters, Ministry Building Destroyed

Early this morning, as many as 300 Death Eaters and various dark creatures apparated into Diagon Alley, only eight days after the apparition ward set up by MLAC officers was removed. Aurors were on the scene quickly, but the Death Eaters had already penetrated the wards surrounding the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry was gutted, and approximately 180 people are dead or missing. Arthur Weasley, head of the Department on Misuse of Muggle Artefacts, was able to escape, and had this to say: "If there was any doubt about the return of You-Know-Who, I believe the events today will settle the matter entirely. The Minister simply cannot deny that this was the work of the Dark Lord." Minister Fudge could not be reached for comment, but is heading home from Turkey as we speak. A spokesperson for the Aurors claimed "We did as much as could be done, considering the circumstances. This attack is the beginning of a difficult time for us all, but rest assured that we will come through it." The Aurors estimate that Death Eater casualties are between 20 and 90, as bodies are still being recovered. 

****

August 21, WWN Continuing Coverage of Breaking News

Minister Fudge Comments on Ministry Attack

In our continuing coverage of this breaking story, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge has arrived in the temporary Ministry Headquarters in the Diagon Alley Hyatt Inn. A press conference is being called; we take you there live, as Minister Fudge is making a statement. 

"Wizards and Witches of England. I know that the attack earlier today came as a shock to you, as it did to me. I know you have all heard the rumors of the return of You-Know-Who, and I must admit, I myself considered them rather silly and ludicrous at first. However, in light of recent events, these allegations must be seen in a new light. It is the belief of both myself and most of my staff, as well as the various enforcement agencies, that You-Know-Who has indeed regained the power that he lost 14 years ago. Therefore, I am declaring a state of emergency. The Aurors will be out in force, and are licensed to arrest anyone engaging in suspicious activity, and curse anyone resisting arrest. There will be a 9:00 PM curfew; please abide by it. Sentencing for any illegal activity will be harsher than normal. Thank You." 

"Minister Fudge, is the Irish Ministry taking these steps also?"

"Minister O'Malley should be informing the public of his response to this crisis quite soon; I will have a meeting with him sometime in the next week. Ms. Skeeter, you have a question?"

"Minister, there are rumors tat contact has been lost with Azkaban Federal Institute. Is this true, and if so, where will those convicted under the state of emergency be held?"

"I have no comment on that at this time; no more questions please, there is a lot of work to be done. Thank you, Wizards and Witches of the press." 

****

Is this a good format to use? Why or why not? Should I do more things like this; perhaps every eight chapters? I need feedback! 

Next: Draco gets in a fight, and we get to see the inside life of Slytherin House some more. 


End file.
